Being there for each other
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Sequel to 'the perks of being me.' When Troy graduates college, she's right there for him. OC, Troypay oneshot


"It's nice not to be in the shadow."

disclaimer- I own nothing, as always.

--

There I was, clapping and screaming my head off. I was sure that I wouldn't even be able to talk the next day. I was going nuts, but so were my parents. I just knew that we were completely motifying Troy. It was his college graduation, so of course I was beyond happy. As he walked across the stage he gave us a thumbs-up which just caused me to cheer louder. Just as Troy had been king in high school, he had been king in college also. And of course, Sharpay was his queen. They were still together after five years and just as lovey-dovey as they had always been. They had gone to the same college and Chad had also gone with them. Troy and Chad had gotten full rides for basketball and sharpay got a drama scholarship.

It was Chad's turn to walk across the stage and of course we yelled. Chad had always been apart of the family. He was like a brother to me and a second son to my parents.

He gave a small wave and walked off the stage.

Next was Sharpay. Again we were cheering out lungs out. Sharpay of course was like a sister to me and like a second daughter to my parents. My parents had been very happy that they went to the same college because it would be easier for them to stay together. But me and my parents all knew that they would eventually get married. We were all pretty surprised that they hadn't all ready gotten married but they decided to wait until after college and they got their careers started. They were living together though, and planned on still living together. Sharpay gave a dramaic pose as she left the stage which earned a laugh from the adience. It just wouldn't be Sharpay Evans if she didn't go out with a bang.

After everyone had gotten their diplomas, taken pictures, talked to their parents, and say goodbye to their friends, we all went back to out house for dinner.

--

We were in the back yard just talking and having a good time. The parents were talking about stuff that none of us were paying any attention to (Just like old times). Chad and Ryan were playing ping-pong (Ryan had come down for the graduation), Troy and Sharpay were looking through the paper looking for a new house to move into, and I was dancing with my nine-year old cousin. She was really hyper so it was kind of hard to keep up so I just called Troy over. Troy picked her up and spun her around and danced with her as me and Sharpay just watched them.

"Isn't that cute?" Sharpay asked as we sat by the pool.

"Yeah..."

"He's gonna be a great dad don't you think?" She asked still starring at him.

I just smiled a little. "You're already thinking about kids? Don't you thin you should...I don't know. Get married first?"

"We will. I was just thinking out loud."

"Well I hope you two tie the knot soon. All this waiting is getting to me."

She looked over at me and laughed a little. "So how's being a freshman?"

"Nuts, but it's nice being know for someone other than Troy's Bolton's little sister."

It was true. I was no longer known as Troy's little sister. I had my own idenitly. Unlike high school, when I walked into college I didn't have my pass to popularity. I'm not even popular there. Okay well I'm semi-popular. I had lots of friends and I've had quite a few boyfriends, but it was nice to know that poeple like me for me and not beacause I was Troy's sister, or Sharpay's friend, or that I hung out with senoirs, and the senoir basketball team. People just like me because they knew who I was.

"I thought you liked the perks?" She nudged me.

"I did, but now I feel more...independant I guess. Like I don't need my big brothers help."

"I know what you mean. People think certain things of me beacause I'm Ryan's sister."

"It's nice not to be in the shadow."

"I hear ya there."

"Are you two talking about me?" Troy asked sitting next to Sharpay.

"Why yes we were." Sharpay said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Were you talking about how hot I am?" He asked cocky. Yup..that's my brother alright.

"Eww." I said simply. " I think I'm just gonna go wherever you arn't talking about this." I said as I got up and walked away. I glanced back and saw them making out. I gave a grossed out face and walked inside to the kitchen. I wasn't suprised by who was there.

"Hey Melly." **(A/N- I forgot to mention that her name is Mellisa. oops.")**

"Hey Chad. What's up?"

"Just getting a snack. Where's your guy's peanut butter?"

"It's in the shelf above your head."

"Oh right. I havn't been here in a while."

"So what's next since you've graduated?" I asked as I jumped up on the counter across from him.

"Pro ball I hope. Me and Troy have a shot to be on the same team."

"Oh yeah, he mentioned that. Well it would be awsome if you guys did."

"Yeah. So how's school going?"

I just sighed. "Boring." I said plainly.

"I know how you feel, I'm just glad all that stuff is over with."

I chuckled a little, for no real reason. "I'm thinking of dropping out and going to Mexico with this guy I met at the bar the other night." I joked, but in a serious tone. His jaw dropped.

"What?! You can't do that!" He practically yelled.

"Chill afro, I was only kidding."

"Well you better be." He said as he looked over my shoulder to where he could see outside. "Wow, those two sure are going at it."

I turned around to see Troy and Sharpay making out. It looked like they were trying to se who could get their tongues farther in the other ones mouth. I wa pretty sure Troy was winning.

"Ugh, not again. I'm gonna have to turn the hose on those two."

"Yeah well you're not the one whose been witht them everyday for the last four years."

"That bad huh?"

"That bad."

--

We were all sitting around the living room after we had come back inside. It was raining now and we were all curled up just relaxing and talking. I was sitting on the couch between Chad and Ryan and we were watching a movie. Sharpay was curled up next to Troy and they were holding hands and kissing every once in a while. It had been quite the day. Three important people in my life had important moments in their life. I was just glad that I was there for them. I started to think about what I was like five years ago. All that popularity stuff that seemed so important to me at the time. The parties I went to so my reputation would grow. The guys, the friends, the fun, and the moments i'll never forget. It was in high school, but now college was that experience. I get to have all new 'once in a lifetime moments'. I smiled at the thought of Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad cheering for me at my college graduation. They did that at my high school graduation, and I did the same for them. It was nice to have those friends that you knew would always be there. I guess it was another one of those perks to being Troy's sister. You get those kind of friends. You don't just get friends to hang out with on the weekends, you get friends for life.

--

_Please tell me what you think. i know it's pretty blah, and kinda pointless at some points, but tell me what you think about it. I have one more idea for another story like a sequel to this. haha, a sequel for a sqeuel. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and let me know if you think I should do it._

_-Peace!_


End file.
